<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders from Mars by ThePeeFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055569">Spiders from Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak'>ThePeeFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Bowie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting, clean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake to the sound of your boyfriend David Bowie crying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Bowie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiders from Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to sound of sobs. You look over at your clock and it read 3:15. You look beside you and see your boyfriend sitting up and crying into his hands.</p><p>“Babe, what’s the matter?” You say and you sit up.</p><p>He took his face out of his hands and looked over at you.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok David, what happened?” You say and snuggle up close to him.</p><p>As you got closer you could feel something wet at your leg. You knew exactly what was going on. You lifted up the cover and reveled a huge wet spot on the sheets and on Bowie’s pajama pants.</p><p>“Oh David.”</p><p>“I-I had a nightmare and-and.”</p><p>“Sh, it’s ok David, go take a shower and I’ll clean the sheets and your pajamas.”</p><p>“(Y/N), I-I can’t let you do that, it’s my mess.”</p><p>“I insist David, now just take off your pajamas and I’ll wash them.”</p><p>“O-ok (Y/N).”</p><p>David got up from the bed and looked down at the wetness on sheets.</p><p>“D-did any of it get on you?” He asked.</p><p>“No, I’m ok David.”</p><p>Bowie proceeded to take off his his soiled pajamas and handed them to you. Leaving him in only his wet underwear.</p><p>“Go and take a shower David, I’ll clean up.”</p><p>“Ok (Y/N).”</p><p>Bowie headed off to the bathroom as you took the sheets off the bed and went down to the laundry room. You threw his pajamas and sheets into the washing machine. You turned it on and went to get a new pair of sheets.</p><p>You put the sheets on the bed when Bowie walked into the room with his hair wet and a towel around his waist.</p><p>“I’m sorry for waking you up (Y/N).”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry David, you didn’t do it on purpose.”</p><p>“I know, also thanks for cleaning it up for me.”</p><p>“Your welcome David.” You walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Put some pajamas on and get back to bed, I love you David.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>